Harvet Moon: Tree Of Tranquility Roleplay Fanfic
by AnimeFanGurl21
Summary: 4 Seasons, 365 chances. When two girls move into Waffle Island, what's to expect on their new life? The not-so-normal turnout of love and other such cliche things CO-OP *Story By Kiyomi and Mandi*
1. Chapter 1

Kiyomi awoke to the sounds of the ocean outside just as easily as they had put her to sleep the night before... She yawned cutely and sat up, twitching her cat ears twice. Yes, cat ears. "Nya~!"

With the morning came a familiar burst of excitement. Kiyomi recently turned 17, and had decided wholeheartedly to move away from her comfy yet simple life with her mother in the city (whom by the way knew from the start she couldn't talk her feverish daughter out of it). She was headed off to an island in the middle of the sea. With a smile, the girl jumped off her bed and rose her arms up. "Oh, I wonder how much longer!" She ran over to the closet on the opposite side of the small dorm room and grabbed a towel and tooth brush. After kicking her door open, she made her way down the dim hallway to the bathroom, all the while trying to keep her "sea legs" and work.

A young woman wearing a mini crown stood on deck of a large ship, her long blond hair swaying with the wind. Gazing out into the vast ocean with her abnormally large eyes, the girl had a huge grin on her face. Leaning forward a bit, trying to see some sign of her soon-to-be home in the distance, she could barely hold still. This girl was Amanda.

Amanda, Mandi, if you will, was a sweet girl to say the least. She wasn't really a genius, but she was always very happy and optimistic, and had an outrageous imagination and was overflowing with creativity. The blonde was 18 years old, and had lived with her parents and sister all of her life, until now. About a week ago, she woke up and just decided she wanted to move out on her own to this island. Thus bringing us to the present.

She stretched her arms in the air and then proceeded to drop them down to her sides. The ocean breeze felt nice. Amanda turned around to face the ship "Kyaa! I can't wait!" she exclaimed, "I wonder how much longer we have." And after a moment of pondering, she proceeded to continue staring off into the distance.

After a trip to the bathroom, the cat girl hurried back to her room to get dressed. She wore the usual, a mini dress along with thigh-high stockings and bows in her messy pink hair. Yes, pink hair. Believe it or not, it was her natural color. Go figure.

It wasn't long before she made her way on deck to get a better view of the morning. Making her way to the nearest railing, she looked out as far as her eyes could see, using her right hand to shade them from the bright sun. Her blue eyes reflected the ocean. No land. Yet at least.

"Hmm." she said impatiently. It had been 2 days since she had set sail. She couldn't wait to get to waffle island any longer.

Oh right, her destination. This island was known for its broad farmlands, clear-as-glass rivers, and of course the great Harvest Tree (or Mother Tree if you will). Kiyomi tried to picture what it would be like when she caught sight of another passenger. A young girl, maybe about her age, with a crown on her head.

"When will we get thereeee?", the blond whined. Turning around and crossing her arms, she saw another passenger… that had cat ears? Were those real? And pink hair? Really? Woahhhh. Was that the natural color?

Losing temporary interest in staring into blank space, Mandi made her way over to the girl. She stood face to face with the cat-girl, "Hi!" she greeted, cheerfully, "My name's Mandi! What's your? Are your ears real? Is that your real hair color?" Mandi stared at the girl with wide eyes. She was always a very friendly girl.

Kiyomi smiled big, "Hai, it's my natural color!" She twitched her ears, "And these are real too." She looked at the girl up and down as she stared back. "Nice ta meetcha Mandi!" she said happily, taking the girl's hands as if they had already been long time friends, "I'm Kiyomi, and I'm off to a new life desu~!"

"Kyaa! Kawaii!", she stared at the girl with giant sparkly eyes, " and really?! Me too! I'm moving, also! I mean, I have no idea where I'm gonna live or anything yet, but me too!" she replied, excited beyond belief, having already made a new friend and not even to the island yet.

"Seriously? Awesome! I have no idea either!" She said it as if it was a good thing to have in common with someone. "Where ya headed off to?"

"Rainbow Island!" She replied, " I hear they have a small town there, and a lake, and a mine, and a big ranch!! I'm really excited! Where are you headed to?" Mandi was almost jumping for joy, where had this girl been hiding these past two days?

"E-etto.." Kiyomi became even more excited, "You mean the one with the big tree and rainbows and whatnot?! NYA! That's where I'm headed too!" She began jumping up and down. "It's decided then, you're my new best friend!" she said pointing to the girl, "AND be happy! Cuz you're the very first friend I made on my new adventure!"

"REALLY!?" Mandi began jumping up and down with Kiyomi, "Kya!! I already have a best friend! And what a coincidence! You're my very first friend, as well!" That's so cool! A new best friend! WITH CAT EARS.

The boat's horn sounded, signaling the island was in sight. Mandi turned around, her eyes went even wider in excitement.

"Woohoo!" she exclaimed "Look! There it is!" she began jumping again.

"Wow.." Kiyomi breathed. There it was. Her future. Her dream. Her new life, just a few miles off. The girls stared with bright, glowing eyes in the morning light. The shores of the sandy white beach where barely visible, but it wouldn't be long till the captain would yell the word of arrival. "Ne, captain! Is that really it!" Kiyomi directed her attention to a man, late in his years, standing before the ship's steering wheel. "Yes it is." he said with a smile. He was happy to have brought newcomers to the island he called home.

The closer the ship got, the more excitement the two girls felt. "I can't believe it! We're so close!"

After what seemed like an hour of staring, the ship had reached the port. Mandi, arms laced with Kiyomi, ran off of the ship onto the dock. They had finally reached there new home. Their new life.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"HURRAY!" the cat girl shrieked as a new wave of overactive hyper-happiness struck her. Here she was. Or "they" were rather, for the two girls already seemed inseparable. The captain had to hit his temples a few times to get the ring of her scream out of his head. "Now now, I know you're excited girls," he chuckled, "but you'll have plenty of time to enjoy it all. First you'll have to have a talk with the island's mayor Hamilton, but he seems busy at the moment." He walked up to them after talking to a few residents of the island. Probably asking of the Mayor's whereabouts, thus coming to this concluding statement. "You two should head off to the Inn and get yourselves comfortable. I'm off to deliver the rest of the passengers."

"Aye aye Mr. captain!" kiyomi exclaimed. With that the man parted ways with them, and the girls picked up their suitcases and headed off to the Inn hand in hand. Skipping as well.

"Kyaa! Can you believe it, Kiyomi-chan? We're really here!" Mandi exclaimed as they entered the tall building with a sign that had the words "Sundae Inn" written on it.

Mandi squealed cutely upon entering and looking around at their new environment. "It's so cozy in here!" It was true. The Inn had the relaxing atmosphere. A lady, probably in her late thirties or early forties, walked up to them. She greeted the girls with a smile. She spoke, "Hello there, ladies. I assume you two are the new-comers to this island? Kiyomi and Amanda, am I correct?"

"Yes ma'am." the girls said simultaneously. It seemed the residents were already expecting them. The lady even knew their names already. "Oh good," she smiled, "My name is Colleen. Me and my husband Jake are the owners of this Inn." The woman pointed across the lobby to a man that looked to be in his 40's. He made his way over to them, also smiling and speaking comfortably, "We're delighted to have you." The two girls bowed respectively. "We hope you both get settled all right soon. I'm sure you'll love waffle town and the rest of the island." The woman, Colleen, had a hint of elegance about her, and anyone could see if they had eyes. Kiyomi liked her already, and her husband, a gentleman just by the way he spoke. "Thanks you guys!" Kiyomi said kindly. "Of course, now let's get you two to your rooms shall we?" With that the man led them to the front desk as his wife returned to the task of dusting off the tables. While Jake proceeded to get the two room keys, Kiyomi took this time to look around, and noticed Mandi did as well. The Inn was dimly lit, giving it a comfy feel. There were four tables spread about the lobby floor, and a small kitchen on the opposite side. A staircase claimed its place in the middle of it all, probably leading into the rooms.

Mandi was super excited, she looked over at Kiyomi and said,"Come on, Kiyomi-chan! Let's go put our stuff in our rooms! We can go exploring the island later!" the took Kiyomi's hand and began pulling her towards the stair case and eventually up the stairs to two their two rooms conveniently place next to each other. Mandi stuck her key in the lock and opened the door to see a cute little room, a bit plain, but still cute.

Kiyomi did the same, doing a little wave to her friend as she entered her snug little room. Taking a big breath, she sighed the words, "Finally!" Well, it might not have been exactly 'finally'. She had just gotten there after all. But ah well right? I mean, so what if she still didn't have a house and no way to pay for it? So what if she didn't have a job and didn't no where to get one? So what if she had only packed clothes to last her 5 days? Hmm. Kiyomi chuckled a nervous chuckle. "No matter!" she said aloud, throwing her suitcase down, kicking the door shut, and flopping onto the bed. "I made it! I'm supposed to be happy, not worried." She stared at the ceiling and sighed once again. What was going to happen these next few days? What kind of people lived here on the island? Well so far they seemed pretty friendly. And she had already made a best friend before even getting to land. She suddenly got up after a bit of thinking (for she couldn't stay still for more than a few minutes). Skipping to her suitcase she opened it, taking out a bag of dirty laundry form her days on the boat. "I hope they have a washing machine." she said giggling to herself. Tossing the bag aside, she took a peak at the rest of the jumbled up mess of this and that in the travel bag. Sighing once again, she began putting order to the items. "Maybe mama as right. I should be at least... a little more organized. Hmm.... wait. MAMA! AH, I forgot I was supposed to call her when I got here!" With that, Kiyomi raced downstairs to see if the Inn had a phone.

Mandi took out her… 3 sets of clothes. Back at home she had a giant closet full of princessy dresses and frilly things galore… 'Hmm. I wonder if they have a tailor here?', she thought to herself. 'Well… I guess I wouldn't be able to buy anything for a while anyway. Whatever money I have I'd have to save for living.' She frowned a little bit. Mandi was always pretty girly. She loved dressing up, tea parties, and acting like a princess, hence the crown on her head. Also, she was very weak throughout her child hood. She only recently started getting better, so she was wondering how hard her new life was gonna be. She flung herself onto the bed, laying on her back, thinking about too many things at once.... After a few minutes of laying there she sat up. She heard someone run past her door, assuming it was Kiyomi, she looked out the door to see Kiyomi turn down the hallway. Being the curious soul that she was, she followed the pink hair cat-girl down the stairs to the main lobby.

Kiyomi stumbled down the stairs as if the world was coming to an end. The sounds collected the attention of the Inn's inhabitants at once. The frenzied girl poised her her hands on the front desk and hopped up and down asking, "Hey Jake, hey Jake! Please tell me you guys have a phone!" The classy man chuckled, raising his hand in a sign to calm her down. "Don't worry, we do. Who must you call so suddenly?"

He asked in a manner that wasn't so intrusive. "My momma! I totally forgot i was supposed to call and say that everything was alright!" Jake bent down behind the counter, and re-appeared with an old fashioned phone. It settled on the wood with a slight 'ching'. Kiyomi picked it up instantly. "Thankies Jakie~!" The man chuckled again at the girl's hyper personality.

Kiyomi dialed her house number at the speed of lightning and waited as the line rung on the other side. Soon enough Mandi made her way downstairs to see what she was up to. Kiyomi smiled at her and put a finger in front of her lips to signal silence. Her friend understood with a nod.

"Hello ~" The voice that answered had a jolly tune to go along with it. A sound Kiyomi knew all too well, and had missed already.

"Mamma! "

"Kiyomi-Chan? Oh my goodness! How are you!? I've been so worried! Oh my gosh you HAVE to tell me everything! Where are you? How was the trip? Are there any hot guys over there? Did you make any friends? Are the people being nice to my little darling!?"

The conversation went on with ramblings followed by answers, and if anyone could hear, they'd know EXACTLY why Kiyomi was so merry all the time.

"Yes mummy, I'll call ya later kay? Alright... yes..... okay. Uh huh...... yeah, alright...... can I...... *sigh* okay mum..... kay bye!"

Kiyomi finally got to hang up the phone after 10 minutes plus. She sighed and turned to her friend, still unaware at all the attention she had gathered with her loud phone conversation. "Sorry that took like FOR-FREAKING-EVER! My mom's always like that." she explained to Mandi.

"It's okay" she replied with a cute smile "I totally understand… I should probably call my mommy too." She scratched the back of her head nervously, forgetting about her worried family at home. Mandi walked over to the phone, picked it up and dialed her number, after the mandatory ring sequence, a voice sounding similar to hers answered.

"Helloooo." The voice said.

"Hi Kimmie-chan, it's Mandi!" she replied, excited to hear the girls voice.

"Hey lovely!" the other girl sounded more excited now, "How's the new life so far? Met any cute boooys?~"

"Hehe, not yet." She blushed a bit, "But hey, can I talk to mommy?"

"Haha, why, wanna come home already?"

"No!" she yelled, a little more embaressed, because people were now staring. But really, she wasn't 5 anymore! "I just wanna talk to her!"

"Moooom, Mandi's on the phone!" she yelled off into distance, then having her voice return to it's normal sound. "M'kay, by sis, love yuh!"

"Bye Sister!" she replied.

After her mom got on the phone and had a similar conversation to Kiyomi's, they said their goodbyes and hung up.

"Whew." She said, looking back over to Kiyomi, "My famillly." Scratching the back of her head, she asked, "So uhm… now what do you wanna do? Oh I know! Let's go explore the island! Pleaseeee?" sounding like a little kid begging for a new toy. Not to mention, looked like one with that glimmer in her eyes.

"Oh that sounds like a great idea!" Kiyomi said with glee. "Just um, hehe, lemme put some shoes on first." The girl looked down at her feet, who only had a pair of laced stockings on. She had kicked off her shoes before entering her room and hadn't put them back on before racing to the phone. "BRB!" she called out and ran back upstairs. After kicking her door open (what the point of doorknobs were to this girl was a mystery unknown), jumping into a pair of bright pink convers, and storming through the halls again, she was about to reach her friend when something slammed into her (or rather, she slammed into something).

Her bright blue eyes spun in sock and confusion for a while. She heard a few voices around her asking things like, "Are you okay?", "What happened?", "Good heavens!". Well, the last one wasn't a question but you get the idea. It took a bit for Kiyomi to blink back into reality... and to find out it wasn't something she ran into, but a someone. When her vision finally focused, she took a close look at the victim to her reckless behavior. It was a boy that looked about her age. Maybe a little older? He had pale skin and a messy batch of light brown hair, accompanied by three small silver clips. The boy stared back at her with confused, yet brilliant purple eyes. It seemed as if time stopped. The cat-girl couldn't help but stare. She didn't know what else to do. Soon enough though the boy said plainly, "Get off me."

Mandi sat downstairs, awkwardly at a table, waiting for Kiyomi. Her legs barely touched the floor, she clicked the heels of her knee-high boots. 'Hmm... It's taking a while for her to put her shoes on.' she thought to herself. With how excentric Kiyomi was she expected the girl to rush up stairs, shove her shoes on her feet then race herself back downstairs all in the span of a minute, ah well. She continued to sit... until she heard a loud thump from upstair. Uh-oh. Mandi raced up stairs to make sure her friend hadn't fallen and hit her head or tripped on her shoelace and sprained her ankle!

...but no.

When she got to the top of the stairs she saw Kiyomi... laying on a guy with an apron.

"Oh... uhm..." her face when a little red. 'woahhhh.' she thought. This was certainly awkward.

After a moment of hesitation, she said"I, uh,... guess I'll just be.... waiting... downstairs!" she raced backdown the stairs.

"Eh, Mandi-Chan!" Kiyomi called after her friend, who might have taken the whole scenario a bit on the wrong side. She couldn't blame her thought. Her position on the mystery man wasn't exactly... oh how should I put this... modest? The girl's face flushed the color red in a split second. She scrambled onto her feet as quickly as she could. The boy did the same, patting the front of his apron with his hands. He didn't seem as flustered.

"You should really watch where you're going." he said mellowly, looking at the girl with a bit of interest. He'd never seen her before.

"Gomen, gomen, gomen!" she repeated, bowing down for every word. "My mum always tells me not to run, but I never listen! Hehe, I'm so clumsy! I hope you're okay, I mean, um, no yeah you should be okay. I mean, I'm okay after all... so um..." she began rambling. She always did when she was nervous, which made things worse. "I'm sorry!" She brought herself to end the one-sided conversation with those last two words, also taking the chance to zoom past the guy, down the stairs and to her friend. She grabbed Mandi's arm and said in her ear, "Hurry, let's go!" She pulled her out of the inn, once again unaware of all the attention she always seemed to attract.

When the girl's were clear out of the establishment, the boy made his way to the lobby.

"Chase! Are you alright? What in the world happened?" Colleen asked him, worry in her eyes. The boy scratched the back of his head.

"Um, the pink haired girl kinda fell on me then ran out." Jake and Colleen looked at each other. "Who the heck were those two?" the boy asked them, "And what's with the crown and cat ears?"

"W-woah, Kiyomi-chan s-slow down!" Mandi struggled to muster out her words as she was basically dragged along by the other girl. When the finally stopped in front of a small staircase next to the inn, Mandi, panting asked, "Okay... -huff- what was... -huff huff- that all about?" After catching her breath, she continued talking, "Who was that boy... and why were you laying on him?! Have you met before? Are you... you know... together?" she blushed a little bit, she was pretty sure they weren't romatically involved, but still... girl had bad curiosity issues.

"Oh my gosh Mandi, that was so embarrassing!" the cat-girl said loudly, putting her hands on her cheeks to hide their tomato-like color. "No I don't even know the guy, it was a just a stupid accident." The girl proceeded to hit her temples repeating the word 'baka' to herself. "What am I supposed to do now? I can't go back in there! It's too humiliating and..." Kiyomi stopped mid-track and looked past her friend, twitching her ears and instantly forgetting about earlier events. In the distance was a beach. On the beach was, quite a sight to see. A young man with white hair was pulling back on a fishing line... and behind him was a little boy wearing a cap pulling on him... and behind that boy was a girl with two reddish pigtails atop her head pulling as well.

"Look Mandi," Kiyomi pointed, "hehe, let's go see!"

"Alrighty!" Mandi agreed, losing all interest in the scene that just happened. As soon as the girls got over to the other group, they yanked a gigantic fish out of the water "Woooah!" the girl exclaimed in awe. "That's so amazing!" she added in admiration.

The boy with white hair and the girl with pigtails said "Thanks!" in unison. Mandi giggled. After doing a few fishing procedures to the fish the boy looked up at the two girls.

"Hey are you guys new? I haven't seen your faces before."

"Yup, we just moved in today! I'm Mandi, and this is Kiyomi!" she smiled cutely.

He smiled a calm smile back, "Nice to meet you! I'm Toby. I love fishing."

The little girl stepped forward "and I'm Chloe! And this is Paolo!" she stated, pointing to the boy with the hat.

Mandi smiled, again, "It's nice to meet you all, too!" She bowed her head in respect.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

The cat girl waved at the three new acquaintances, smiling all the while. So far, so good. I mean, no one who lives on such an island could be mean right? she thought. First impressions, first impressions. They're important! Her cat ears twitched as she thought, grabbing the attention of the two young children instantly.

Ehh!? Are those real cat ears!? I wanna touch em!" Chloe exclaimed.

"You're a kitty! Does that mean you like fish? I work at the fish place with my dad if you ever want a snack!" Paolo pointed out.

"Eh, hehe." she laughed nervously. Too bad the first impression of a girl with cat ears was always, well... you get it. Mandi and Toby giggled.

"Hai! These are 100 percent real, state-of-the art cat ears desu~!" she said happily yet serious looking, bending over to fulfill the little girl's request. The boy touched them as well, the both laughing and trying to make sense of it. As much sense as little kids can make of course.

"Are you two liking it here so far?" Toby said having his fill of chuckling. Kiyomi stood upright once again. "Yes!" the girls said at the same time.

"We've only been here for about an hour," Mandi replied, "but we love it so far!!" she turned in the direction of the beach and smiled. Ahh, the beach. What a wonderful place, in Mandi's opinion. She couldn't wait to splash in the water and play on the shore with her new friends.

Suddenly Mandi remembered Pascal telling her it was a good idea to meet the mayor. She looked towards Waffle Square, the place where town hall was located. They had noticed it as they were walking to the Inn. "Hey, Kiyomi-chan, we should probably go visit town hall, eh? Don't we have to get registered as residents or something?" Mandi asked her pink haired friend. Turning to the otheres, she politely said, "It was nice meeting all of you! We hope to see you around." She bowed her head.

Mandi and Kiyomi skipped to town hall, cutely, hand in hand, like little girls. They were so involved in their skipping they didn't even notice someone was standing in the center of the square.

"Uhm, excuse, me," The person said, almost rudely. Mandi looked up. She lost her footing and fell upon seeing… a rather handsome man with blond hair… her face went red instantly. He looked down at her.

"Would you two happen to be the new residents?"

"H-hai." She muttered.

"Uh oh." Kiyomi gasped, immediately bending down to help her flustered friend to her feet once again. With a nervous laugh , she turned to blond guy, who was almost glaring at them with sharp blue eyes, making Kiyomi a bit uncomfortable. He was dressed quite lavishly, holding a book in one hand, and placing the other on his hip in a pompous manner. "A-ano.. I'm um, Kiyomi hehe. And this is my bestie, Mandi." She gulped under the pressure of his stare, noticing that Mandi was blushing in what was probably discomfort. With a mellow sigh, the young man proceeded to greet them, "I'm Gill. My father is the mayor of this island." He stuck his free hand out to them. Kiyomi smiled as best she could, "It's nice to meet you Gill-kun." She shook his hand roughly in embarrassment.

Oh my, the mayor's son! He's probably really super duper important! Oh I hope he doesn't think we're idiots! Does my hair look okay!? What if he kicks us out cuz we don't match his standards or something? KYAAA!

"Um, you can stop shaking my hand now." he said frowning. Kiyomi's train of thought came to a crashing halt. "Gomen!!! Please don't kick us off the island!" She blinked after a bit and realized the sudden stupidity of her words. Gill raised an eyebrow. "E-etto.. fuuu." A wave of embarrassment hit her body.

First impressions... oh first impressions...

Having slowly moved her way behind Kiyomi, Mandi peered over the cat girls shoulder.

Gill looked at Mandi, the same expression on his face. Avoiding eye contact seemed like the best option, right now. She moved out from behind Kiyomi.

"I-I… uh…" Mandi stammered, staring at the ground, "I-it's a pleasure t-to meet y-you … Gill-kun.", her face remained it's same red colour.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Amanda-san." He held his hand out for the girl to shake. She hesitantly took it and meekly moved it in the shaking motion. Gill rolled his eyes.

"Look me in the eye, please. If you can't even do that then you won't be able to survive on your own." The mayor's son stated, bluntly. Mandi blushed a little harder and slowly peered up into his icey blue eyes. It felt like she was being pierced by needles… but she kind of liked it. He's really beautiful… for a boy. The girl was entranced. Gill sighed and let go of the Mandi's hand.

"Well, ladies, if you follow me, I have paperwork you need to fill out." He turned around and walked towards town hall.

Mandi came back to reality. Grabbing Kiyomi's hand for comfort, she stuck her face into Kiyomi's sleeve, "K-kiyomi!!" she whispered, "I made such a fool of myself!!"

"Oh don't worry, we both acted pretty retarded." The statement had been an attempt to make her friend feel better...

The girls walked slowly across the square towards town hall, keeping a safe distance in between them and Gill. It had to be the biggest structure on the island. Kiyomi looked up to it's roof, making sure it hadn't hit the sky or anything. The boy opened the double doors of the building, holding it for the girls to pass. Kiyomi nodded with a smile as she entered, still dragging Mandi along.

"Oh, hello there! Welcome!" A sweetened voice greeted them almost immediately. The two looked over at it's source, a young woman with brown hair and matching eyes standing behind a long counter, putting books away into a shelf. "Hi!" they said in return, refusing to care for their jinxing simultaneous greetings any longer.

You must be the new residents. Kiyomi and Amanda if I recall. I'm Eli the secretary here, it's a pleasure!" She walked over to them to shake hands. It was much less awkward this time.

"Has my father returned yet?" Gill asked after shutting the door.

"Oh not yet Mr. Gill. I'm sure he will soon though."

The boy sighed, "Looks like I'll be registering these two. Can you fetch the paperwork please?"

"Of course Mr. Gill!" Eli cheerfully went up a set of stairs beside the counter.

"Please, sit." Gill pointed to a mini lodge of couches and a table in a corner of the room. The girls made themselves comfortable. The boy did as well, sitting across the table from them.

"I apologize for my father's incompetence. I even told him early this morning of your arrival."

"Oh, it's fine really!" Kiyomi said, "We don't mind, ne Mandi?"

"Y-Yeah. We're fine. At least we got to meet YOU this way! " The wannabe princess replied, still trying to maintain eye contact.

Gill sighed, "Still, as mayor of the island he SHOULD have been here, and I apologize for that."

After a few moments of silence, light footsteps made their way down the stairs, followed by the sweet sound of Elli's voice.

"Here's your paperwork, !" She handed it to him. The girls faces dropped after seeing the paperwork.

"Thank you, Mrs. Elli." The blond replied, accepting the papers.

Elli saw the sad look in the girls eyes, "Would you two like some cookies?" she took out two small bags of cookies from behind the desk, " I made them myself!"

Their faces lighted up, "Yes please!!" the girls said simultaneously, without hesitations. Elli handed them the bags.

"Thank you Elli, but we must get to work now." After asking them a few necessary questions, he placed the paperwork in front of the two.

"It fells like I'm talking a test…" Mandi muttered.

Suddenly someone busted through the door. The figure was of a small pink-haired girl in a frilly dress. She was only a head taller than the counter. Mandi thought she noticed Gill's face go a bit pink.

"Elliii!!" the little girl practically shouted, "Do you have our package?"

"Yes I do, Luna." Elli replied happily, taking a brown package out from the desk. Luna looked behind the counter.

"Hey, who are those two?" she asked Elli, upon seeing the girls.

"They're the new residents, Miss Mandi and Miss Kiyomi. I would introduce you, but they're doing paperwork right now."

"Well, they're in need of a serious wardrobe change." She ran behind the counter, Gill turned his head away in an attempt to ignore her. "When Gill's done torchering you, shop by the tailor shop!" She handed them two small business cards, "Bye now!!" the pink-haired child proceeded to run off before they could reply.

"Uhhhmm…" Mandi looked at the card then turned to Gill, "Who was that?"

"Luna. She works at the tailor shop. Now can we please get to work?"

Kiyomi stared at the card for a bit before saying, "Roger, Mr. Gill-kun!" With an attempt to keep a serious face, for this was serious business, she chomped a bit of her cookie and feasted her eyes upon the paper below. After a few seconds, she sighed.

Jeeeeez, soooo many lines to fill! BUT I hafta finish this immediatly! AHEM. Empty space number one: Please print your name. Hmm seems easy enough.

Kiyomi busily waved her pen on the paper...

SIGH! Empty space number twenty... something. How many members are in your family? Umm...

Empty space number... thrity now?

AHH! There's a back to this paperr!!!!

EIGHTY!!!!!

Do you now or have you ever had a criminal.. record? What the freeeaak!?

"DONE!!!!" she suddenly blurted out, causing the surrounding persons to tap their temples. "Eh hehe, gomen!" She handed Gill the paper.

"Thank you, but you're not quite finished." He switched the papers out, handing her a brand new sheet.

I should have known...

In Kiyomi's mind, hours had passed. Truthfully, it had been twenty-three minutes when the both of them finished everything.

"Finally!" the cat girl breathed, stretching back and twitching her ears.

"My brain hurts…" Mandi muttered, rubbing her head. Gill sighed. Funny, this was about the amount of paperwork he had to do a day, less, even.

"Well, now that we're done you two are free to go." Stacking the papers, he stood up and tucked them into a folder and placed it professionally under his arm. "Feel free to come back here if you have any questions." he added.

"Heh… I have a feeling I'll be here a lot." The girl rubbed the back of her head.

"Our doors are always open! ...well, I guess they're only open from 8 o'clock to 5 o'clock, but still, feel welcome to come!" The girl smiled

"We will!" Mandi replied, "But we're off to explore more, so we'll be going! Bye Elli-chan!" she turned to Gill and said with a smile, "Byebye, Gill-kun."

"Byebye!" Kiyomi added in.

Gill nodded his head slightly, "Goodbye, Miss Amanda. You too, Miss Kiyomi."

After the girls had left they found themselves walking along a stone path until they had reached the tailor shop.

"I wonder if they'll have cute clothes…" Mandi thought out loud as she stepped up the door to open, but to her surprise it swung open without warning and hit her in the face, causing her to fall on her back. Kiyomi rushed to the fallen girl's aid.

"Helloooo!~ Welcome to Chiffon Tailoring!" the familiar pink haired figure in the door greeted. Not getting a response, the girl looked around, not seeing anyone, then looked down to see the Mandi and Kiyomi.

"Oh, it's you two." She said bluntly "come in." the girl gestured for them to go inside.

"You gotta falling curse today," Kiyomi said as she helped her slightly injured friend up. The girls then took Luna's invitation and walked inside, looking up down and all around the unfamiliar shop. It was quite colorful. Clothes and manikins displayed in windows all over, hiding almost every bit of wall. A counter holding a cash register stood on the far left. Behind it, a messy table was covered in multi-colored yarn and three sewing machines. Very... tailor shop like.

"Grandma! I got two new customers!" Luna called out. In response, a door in the back opened to reveal a kind looking old lady with blushed cheeks.

"Oh you did. Welcome!" Her voice was just as dulcet as her appearance. The girls waved.

"I hope Luna here hasn't been trouble for you both yet," she said, walking behind the counter.

"Of course I wasn't!" Luna answered for them, "These two are in absolute need of new clothes. It's my specialty in picking the perfect customers!" She crossed her arms proudly. Her grandmother sighed, and the girls giggled.

"Now, if you'll follow me." Luna demanded walking behind the table and grabbing a measuring tape, " I need to take your measurements."

The girls followed and without warning the tiny pink haired girl invaded the girls personal space "Kya!" Mandi shouted in surprise.

"Oh, quit yer whining." She continued with her measuring. Mandi felt slightly violated. "Uhm, Luna, you're… you're using the wrong side of the measuring tape…" a meek voice pointed out. Kiyomi and Mandi turned around to see a blue haired girl, about their age. She flinched when they turned around. "Oh, uhm… I… uhm." She turned around.

They stood their slightly confused until Luna said something.

"That's my big sister, Candace. She's horrible at business, but pretty good at sewing."

"Nice to meet you, we're new to the island! I'm Mandi and she's Kiyomi!" she stated, pointing at her friend.

"Oh… uhm… It's very nice to meet you." Replied the girl as she turned around and bowed to them. They did the same.

"Hmm, wow, you're really skinny, almost as skinny as me." Said the Lolita child as she turned to Kiymoi and started taking her measurements.

"Um.. thank you?" Kiyomi said, a bit confused at everything. Luna pressed an end of the tape against the cat girl's shoulder and began sliding it don to her hips. With an awkward stop though, her eyes fixed on the girl's chest, making her uncomfortable.

"U-um... what is it?" she asked. One of Luna's pink eyebrows rose to position.

"You're way taller than me, but your breasts are so small."

It was a blunt... honest... rude statement. The aura in the room seemed to sink. Kiyomi's right eye twitched.

"Oh Luna..." her grandmother sighed, embarrassed at her grandaughter's behavior.

"What? What'd I say?" she defended. Candace had retreated back to her room.

"I really am sorry," the grandmother apologized.

"It's... okay." Kiyomi said, lowering her head.

Luna shrugged and turned to Mandi. "You, on the other hand, have a huge bust!" Mandi's face went red. She covered her arms over her chest, flustered.

"Luna! You're being rude! Apologize to the girls!"

"What did I…?" Luna scratched her head. Mandi hugged her chest and muttered to herself. Stupid chest.

"Apologize!" Her grandmother demanded

"Fine fine, I'm sorry." She replied, half-heartedly, finished with Kiyomi's measurements.

"There we go! Alright, you're free to go, come back in two days and your clothes will be ready!" she began pushing the two out the door. Luna's grandmother sighed.

"Thank you for coming ladies!" she shouted as the girls we're finally shoved out of the store, door slamming behind them. They stood there for a moment in silence.

"… That was weird."


End file.
